This invention relates to a connector system for store fixtures, and more particularly to a connector system for store fixtures comprised of individual components which can be assembled together at the store site.
Store fixtures comprised of individual components or sections including tubular members have been in use for many years. For example, a commonly used store fixture is one which is comprised of a vertically disposed center frame having a pair of end frames disposed transversely thereto and secured thereto. The end frames and center frame are normally shipped from the factory to the customer unassembled and are assembled at the store location. During such assembly, the tubular members of the end frames are secured to the tubular members of the center frame.
Although the tubular store fixtures may take many shapes, most systems utilize similar connectors to secure the components together. The most common method of connecting the tubes in the fixtures is a bolt-together design utilizing a threaded fastener and a tapped welded-in insert. A variation of this design utilizes a push-in tapped insert. In both of the systems described hereinabove, screws are extended through one tubular member and threadably secured to the threaded insert member positioned in the tubular member of the other fixture component. Yet another design commonly used to secure tubular store fixtures together is an external clamp means which clamps around the tubular members.
A disadvantage of the above designs is the loose hardware which must be shipped and the handtools required to assemble the fixtures. The hardware may become lost due to small size thereof either during shipment or on the job site. Further, the threaded hardware also has a tendency to loosen over time if not properly tightened. Such retightening process requires handtools which retail store employees may not possess.
In an effort to avoid the shortcomings of the three fastening systems described hereinabove, applicant's assignee has utilized a design, such as illustrated in FIG. 2 of the patent drawings, which included a welded-on connector tube slidably received by a mating tube and which is retained therein by a spring button. The design of FIG. 2, although eliminating the loose hardware and loosening problems, creates another problem. The connector tube, welded on during production, protrudes at right angles from the frame. This causes difficulty in stacking and handling in the fabrication shop and requires the shipping carton to be vastly oversized to accommodate the connector. This, of course, adds cost to the product which does not benefit the customer. Further, the protruding connector is prone to shipping damage. If the connector is bent even slightly, it will not slide into the mating frame tube.
It is therefore a principle object of the invention to provide an improved connector system for store fixtures.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a connector system for store fixtures which eliminates the need for small loose hardware and handtools.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a connector system for store fixtures which eliminates the shortcomings of the prior art.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a connector system for store fixtures which permits more efficient production, lower shipping costs and higher quality due to less shipping damage.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a connector system which is easy to use and which permits the rapid assembly of the fixtures.